Saturnus & Scorpius
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Saturnus dan Scorpius. Bagi Draco Malfoy, cukup dua benda tata surya itu untuk membuktikan romansa tanpa kata yang dirasakannya pada Astoria Greengrass... SPECIAL FOR CHALLENGE ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy & Astoria Greengrass.

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Cerita ini dibuat untuk menyemarakkan _Challenge_ ambudaff; ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA.

* * *

><p>Banyak orang bilang kalau aku, Astoria Greengrass merupakan salah satu gadis penyihir paling beruntung sedunia. Tak hanya cantik jelita, bening berkilauan dan memiliki lekuk tubuh sangat menjanjikan, aku juga terlahir dari keluarga monarki pemegang kendali otokrasi darah murni.<p>

Dengan semua keunggulan materi dan kelebihan daya tarik fisik yang segemerlap cermin, tak heran jika lingkaran masyarakat sihir menganggap diriku bisa mendapatkan semua yang aku mau. Ibaratnya, sekali menjentikkan jari, satu dua tiga pulau bisa terbeli.

Nyatanya, mana ada sih manusia yang terlahir sempurna? Faktanya, mana ada sih anak cucu Adam yang bisa meraih dan menggapai semua mimpi?

Lihat saja diriku yang malang ini. Dari kecil sampai sekarang, dari zaman memakai popok kain sampai mengenakan gaun sutra panjang mengembang, aku tetap tak mampu merebut satu-satunya impian terbesar yang aku harapkan.

Asa mulia untuk menjadikan Draco Malfoy, si pemuda bermata purnama bercahaya sebagai imam dan kepala rumah tangga...

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Lagi-lagi bergaya hiperbola ala ratu drama. Tak mampu menggaet Draco? Meh! Bukankah sejak zaman purbakala keluarga Greengrass sudah mengikat hukum adat pertunangan dengan klan Malfoy?" Pansy Parkinson, senior Slytherin yang tergila-gila setengah mati pada Draco mendengus tertawa.

Tersenyum tidak menyenangkan, bola mata Pansy yang segelap batu hitam pekat berkilat jahat, isyarat kuat yang menunjukkan kalau perempuan lajang jalang itu benar-benar menikmati jeritan kegundahan yang aku rasakan.

Mengangkat bahu dengan dingin, aku membiarkan cerocosan panjang Pansy yang mengucur seperti keran bocor masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri. Merlin, memang susah jika hidup satu asrama dengan iblis betina berlidah keji yang gemar menyakiti seperti Pansy Parkinson.

Aku tahu kalau Pansy sengaja membawa-bawa tema pertunangan untuk membuatku meradang merana penuh luka. Ya, sebagaimana anggota komunitas dunia sihir lain, Pansy tentu tahu kalau benang pertunangan antara trah Greengrass dengan dinasti Malfoy sudah terputus sejak lima tahun lalu. Atau persisnya setelah aku mendapatkan surat undangan masuk ke Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts.

Kala itu, sewaktu mengetahui putri bungsunya resmi bergabung dengan sekolah sihir berasrama paling tersohor sejagat raya, ayah kandungku, Maximilian Greengrass langsung menodong Draco untuk segera meresmikan perjanjian turun-temurun antar keluarga ke tingkat yang lebih dalam dan serius.

"Tori memang masih sebelas tahun, tapi tak ada salahnya kalian kawin gantung," ayahku mendesak menghasut, telapak tangan besar dan kekarnya mengusap-usap sayang rambut cokelat gelombangku yang mengangguk berapi-api.

Sialnya, tak seperti ayah dan ibunya yang langsung melompat setuju, Draco justru bertindak berlawanan di luar kebiasaan. Menjulang dan berbicara dengan semua nada berwibawa yang bisa dikeluarkan bocah tiga belas tahun, Draco menuntut ayahku untuk melepaskannya dari pasar perjodohan dan jerat perkawinan dini.

"Paman Max, aku menolak diperlakukan seperti laki-laki banci yang tidak mampu mencari istri sendiri. Jika aku ingin menikahi seseorang, aku akan melamarnya dengan caraku sendiri," Draco membusungkan dagu dengan angkuh, netra abu-abu peraknya yang berkilau menantang menolak beradu mata dengan diriku yang membulatkan mulut tak percaya.

Celakanya, alih-alih marah karena titah dan perintahnya ditentang, ayahku justru menggelembung tertawa. Meledak terbahak-bahak, ahli etika dan tata krama sekaligus penguasa armada dagang balon udara itu menepuk-nepuk pundak muda Draco dengan gebukan hangat antar pria.

"Bagus! Bagus sekali, Anak Muda. Aku benar-benar bangga bisa berkenalan dengan lelaki sejati seperti dirimu," ayahku menggelegar ramah, terus menebah punggung Draco hingga nyaris membuat pelajar Slytherin tahun ketiga itu terhempas jatuh ke dalam perapian nyaman berlapis pualam.

Begitulah, seusai pemutusan tali pertunangan yang membuatku roboh terdiam, aku baru paham sepenuhnya kalau diriku kecil artinya atau bisa dibilang tak ada apa-apanya di mata Draco.

Buktinya, dia mati-matian menepis pertunangan dan protokol sosial yang ditawarkan. Janji pernikahan dengan seorang calon istri hati yang sudah dikenalnya sedari bayi.

Dan yang paling penting di atas segalanya, selepas lepasnya buhul pertunangan yang membuat jiwa compang-camping, aku baru menyadari kalau di atas langit, masih ada langit.

Malangnya, langit yang jauh lebih cerah menyilaukan dan bersih tak berawan itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hermione Jean Granger. Gadis apik berpostur kecil mungil yang disebut-sebut sebagai siswa unggulan paling cerdas yang pernah bersekolah di Hogwarts.

Prediksi, deduksi dan konklusi bahwa Hermione adalah langit baru yang diinginkan Draco tentu bukan asumsi mengada-ada. Selain sama-sama menyandang titel Pelajar Terbaik, Draco dan Hermione juga mencatatkan diri sebagai Ketua Murid Hogwarts.

Posisi prestise dan bergengsi yang membuat dua pemikir ulung itu diberi kehormatan tinggal dalam bilik asrama yang sama. Ruang khusus Ketua Murid yang elit, mewah dan dilengkapi aneka ragam pengamanan berlapis.

Tak hanya serasi dalam aspek akademisi, secara kasat mata dan tampak luar, Hermione jauh lebih atraktif dan menggiurkan. Kecantikan bernilai yang jauh lebih menarik dan memikat, tak sebanding dengan keindahan rapuh yang aku miliki.

Okelah, untuk ukuran badan, penyihir kelahiran Muggle itu memang tidak setinggi postur tubuhku yang menyaingi peragawati. Tapi, di luar aspek jangkung atau tidak jangkung, Hermione memiliki banyak keunggulan berkualitas ekspor.

Mulai dari mata cokelat jernih yang puitis dan melankolis sampai kulit putih mulus sehalus bubuk mutiara. Belum lagi dengan kepala genius yang ditumbuhi rambut keriting mengembang. Surai sewarna aliran madu hangat yang tak terlukiskan kusutnya. Kusut seperti habis diajak berhubungan badan semalaman, begitulah kisikan erotis yang dibisikkan pemuda-pemuda Hogwarts di balik dinding toilet.

Tak seperti diriku yang lemah gemulai, selemah ilalang kurus yang diterbangkan angin puting beliung, Hermione sekuat dan setangguh prajurit Amazon. Draco saja sering menyatakan kalau ketegasan dan kegalakan Hermione tak kalah dari jenderal bintang empat yang belum mau mangkat.

Ditambah dengan bibir merah indah sewarna kelopak mawar segar di pagi hari, kuntum mulut menggoda yang seakan-akan diciptakan Tuhan untuk memuaskan reaksi fisik dan kebutuhan nafsu alami para pria, Hermione tentu mampu menenggelamkan diriku yang tak ada apa-apanya ini.

"Syukuri apa yang ada, Tori," Daphne Greengrass, satu-satunya saudari kandung yang aku miliki mendengus dengan keanggunan manis. Membedaki ujung hidung mancungnya yang ketumpahan larutan pelumas, Daphne melirik tajam dari ujung mata, seakan-akan menungguku untuk segera memberikan sanggahan berbusa-busa.

"Syukuri apa?" aku menggigit bibir keras-keras, akhirnya terpancing juga dengan umpan tantangan yang ditaburkan Daphne. Jamban Merlin! Bisa-bisanya Daphne Greengrass, si Cleopatra Hogwarts yang tak pernah puas menggurui dan mengajariku untuk mensyukuri semua berkah yang tersedia.

Bukankah seharusnya Daphne berkaca dulu di cermin lipat sebelum berdakwah dan berkhotbah dengan nada sok suci yang menjengkelkan? Bukankah gara-gara tingkah polah bebalnya yang tak mau mensyukuri apa yang ada, saudari dekatku itu harus menjalani detensi mengamplas semua medali di Ruang Piala sampai bersih mengilat?

Memang, seperti layaknya Cleopatra VII Philopator, si Ratu Mesir yang berhasil menaklukkan dua pria penguasa paling berkuasa; Julius Caesar dan Marcus Antonius, Daphne Greengrass si Cleopatra Hogwarts juga sukses membuat pemuda-pemuda Hogwarts tumbang dan bertekuk lutut. Jatuh berlutut di hadapannya dalam arti harfiah atau... uhm... untuk kegiatan yang yah-kalian-tahu-pasti-apalah-itu.

Tapi, tak seperti Cleopatra Mesir yang ujung-ujungnya mati bunuh diri menyusul sang kekasih hati, Cleopatra Hogwarts justru kebablasan menyambar mangsa baru. Mangsa empuk yang sialnya justru memberinya detensi bertubi-tubi.

"Oooh, sakitnya tuh di sini... di dalam hatiku," Daphne bersenandung gila sendirian, terus menggosok keras-keras barisan medalion dan plakat perak yang berceceran tak beraturan. Kegiatan menembang tembang tak jelas itu baru terhenti saat aku yang meriang karena diabaikan membuang tanda jasa yang baru disikat bersih Daphne ke lubang perapian.

"Merlin, Tori! Itu piala Pantat Paling Bohay keluaran era Geng Marauders! Trofi jadul paling ngetop yang pernah ada di muka bumi!" Daphne membebek sengau, mengorek-ngorek perapian berdebu untuk mencomot kembali medali sinting yang entah kenapa bisa terselip di antara ratusan penghargaan berharga lainnya.

"Makanya, dengarkan aku, Daph!" aku yang duduk rapi di kursi kayu kenari balas berteriak, buru-buru menjepit ujung indra penciuman saat bau tajam minyak pelincir mengipasi bulu-bulu hidung.

Astaga, kalau bukan karena terkaman gelombang kepahitan yang menusuk-nusuk, mana mau aku berjingkat masuk dan menemani saudari kandungku yang degil itu menggosok bersih semua tumpukan piala yang bertumpuk menggunuk.

"Duh, Tori Sayang. Izinkan aku menyanyi dangdut untuk menghapus angin badai kesedihan dan hujan duka lara yang mendera," Daphne tersenyum pedih, kembali menampakkan ekspresi emosi berlebihan yang tak pada tempatnya.

"Jangan mendramatisir suasana, Daph," aku menyingkirkan rambut cokelat berombak ke balik bahu. Sebagai seorang adik, aku tahu pasti kalau kakak tersayangku itu tergolong perempuan berpikiran praktis dan logis yang tak percaya dengan buaian frasa-frasa syair pujian dan sajak-sajak indah.

"Aku tidak mendramatisir, Tori. Aku benar-benar terpesona sampai ke hati. Sayangnya, si dia yang kupuja justru menolak dengan membabi-buta," Daphne menekan-nekan sudut mata dengan saputangan berbordir cantik. Aktivitas menangis melodramatis yang justru menambah hiasan loreng-loreng di wajah nakalnya.

"Pooh! Memangnya, apa yang kau lihat dari diri Profesor Snape?" aku bergidik seram membayangkan siluet kelam Profesor Severus Snape. Kepala Asrama Slytherin sekaligus guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang marah bukan buatan sewaktu mengetahui salah satu anak didiknya mengincar dirinya yang angker dan berminyak sebagai sasaran pikiran tidak pantas dan khayalan mesum seputar keintiman di tempat tidur.

"Dia tangguh. Alot, liat dan susah ditaklukkan," Daphne mengerang senang, mendesahkan sanjungan yang mengesankan kalau Profesor Snape tak ubahnya kue cucur yang kelamaan berendam di kuali minyak jelantah.

Mengendurkan mulut, aku memutuskan tak memperpanjang polemik obsesi konyol Daphne pada Profesor Snape. Halusinasi berkepanjangan serta gairah gila yang pasti memudar seiring dengan terbitnya matahari dan bergantinya hari.

Ya, tumbuh bersama sedari bayi membuat aku paham betul watak Daphne yang pembosan. Aku berani bertaruh cukup banyak bahwa kurang dari satu kali dua puluh empat jam, betina nakal sekaliber Daphne akan jenuh dengan Profesor Snape yang misterius dan tak tertaklukkan.

Mungkin setelah gagal mengganyang Profesor Snape, Daphne akan menembakkan panah Cupid ke staf sekolah lain yang masih lajang, ada dan tersedia. Si pengajar Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib, Rubeus Hagrid, mungkin. Atau Argus Filch, si penjaga sekolah yang bongkok dan penuh kutil.

Untungnya, malam ini Daphne yang pecicilan mau diajak bekerja sama. Mau menyingkirkan imajinasi cabul tentang Profesor Snape sekaligus mendengarkan dengan tekun semua keluh kesahku yang meluncur sederas banjir lumpur vulkanik.

"Aku takut, Daph. Aku takut Draco akan diambil Granger," aku melipat-lipat tangan di pangkuan, dengan muram membayangkan pemuda yang paling aku puja memanjat altar pelaminan bersama perempuan lain yang bukan diriku.

"Granger dan Draco? Blah! Mana mungkin Draco cocok bersanding dengan si Nona-Sok-Pintar-Dengan-Otak-yang-Selalu-Berputar," Daphne mengibaskan tangan dengan angkuh, membuat selimut debu tebal kian bertebaran di udara.

"Tapi, Daph-"

Mengacungkan tangan bagai pistol terkokang, Daphne menunjuk sudut bibirku yang meringis miris, "Ingat, Tori, sampai bumi berhenti berotasi, air dan minyak tak akan pernah bisa bersatu."

"Air dan minyak? Daph, apa kau lupa kalau mayoritas anak-anak Hogwarts mendukung mereka? Katanya, perbedaan karakter di antara mereka pasti sangat menggemaskan jika dipersatukan," ucapku termangu-mangu, menumpuk tangan di bawah dagu untuk menyumpal sedu yang merambat naik ke tenggorokan.

Ya, melihat keakraban Draco dengan Hermione saja sudah cukup menyakitkan, apalagi ditambah dengan fakta bahwa satu sekolah menyokong penyatuan watak unik mereka yang bertolak belakang.

"Bla, bla, bla. Berbeda itu memang indah, tapi kalau terlalu pincang bisa jadi masalah," telaah Daphne tak mau kalah. Tampaknya, keinginan membesarkan hati sekaligus menghapus perih di wajahku membuat Daphne Greengrass si oportunis kerasukan roh filsuf arif yang cerdik cendikia.

Mengernyit dalam, aku mencerna semua kesimpulan yang ditarik Daphne. Ya, Daphne memang benar. Daripada pening memikirkan _pairing-pairing_ yang dibentuk penduduk Hogwarts, lebih baik aku memfokuskan diri pada persamaan latar belakang karakter yang bisa membuat Draco berpaling padaku. Lagipula, meski tampak karib, belum tentu Draco menyimpan perasaan mendalam pada Hermione, bukan?

"Nah! Daripada kau mati penasaran dan berubah jadi siluman gentayangan, kenapa kau tak berkata jujur? Mengaku pada Draco kalau kau ingin membangun emosi yang intens bersamanya?" Daphne mencecar penuh perhitungan, mengejutkanku yang tengah mengapung tenang dalam renungan.

"Mengaku? Merlin, Daph! Draco bisa membenciku kalau aku mengatakan sesuatu yang cetar membahana seperti itu," aku menyedekapkan kedua tangan dengan sengit. Ya ampun, bagaimana mungkin Daphne bisa melupakan tingkah nyentrik Draco yang antipati pada gadis-gadis manapun yang nekat mengumbar perasaan?

Bukankah setiap kali ada pelajar perempuan yang mengajaknya menghadap ke penghulu Draco pasti memandang dengan tatapan dingin yang meninggalkan jejak beku? Sirat sengit sekeras bola es besar di Kutub Utara yang sanggup membuat penyihir terbaik manapun di dunia kabur berlari dan mengubur diri di planet paling jauh dari bumi?

Selain itu, bukankah Draco selalu berkata kalau ia tak akan pernah menyukai tukang sihir yang kebablasan menerapkan makna emansipasi? Bukankah sejak dulu Draco selalu berkoar-koar bahwa jika dirinya ingin menikahi seseorang, ia akan melamar dan meminang dengan caranya sendiri?

Aku yakin, kebulatan tekad yang tak bisa diganggu gugat itulah yang membuat si pintar Hermione Jean Granger menahan diri. Memilih untuk memuja Draco melalui mata dan wajah mendamba. Bukan melalui kata-kata berbunga yang biasa ada di dalam novel-novel romansa.

"Draco tidak akan membencimu, Tori. Bukankah sejak dulu dia sangat sayang padamu?" Daphne meninggikan alis dengan kesan senang, dengan gencar mencongkel kenangan akan masa kanak-kanak kami yang diisi banyak permainan.

Memelintir jemari dengan gelisah, aku membayangkan kembali semua kebersamaan sederhana yang aku jalani bersama Draco. Ya, jika diingat-ingat, dari dulu sampai sekarang, Draco memang sangat peduli padaku. Setiap kali bermain bersama, besi magnet tampan yang selalu mencuri perhatian itu selalu memintaku untuk berpartner dan berpasangan dengannya.

"Jika aku jadi raja, kau harus jadi ratu. Jika aku jadi kumbang, kau harus jadi kembang," begitulah ultimatum manis yang diucapkan Draco setiap kali kami bermain bersama-sama. Instruksi akurat yang membuat Daphne bersungut-sungut getir karena lagi-lagi kebagian peran sebagai babu atau kutu.

"Jika Draco sayang padaku, lalu mengapa dia memutuskan jalinan pertunangan?" aku menggerundel panjang pendek, mengenang kembali momen di mana Draco menolak jaminan pertunangan yang sudah menari-nari di depan mata.

"Yah, mungkin Draco ingin memperistri dan memilikimu dengan caranya sendiri. Tanpa paksaan dan bantuan dari orangtua. Bukankah dia selalu berkata ingin melamar sang calon istri dengan metode dan teknik tersendiri?" balas Daphne enteng, menggeliat lebar-lebar untuk melumpuhkan penat yang melanda.

"Tapi..."

"Dengar, Tori. Tidak selamanya perasaan istimewa harus dijabarkan melalui kata-kata. Mungkin Draco termasuk tipikal bujang muda yang menganut prinsip romansa tanpa kata," Daphne memandang wajahku yang merona gelap dengan sepasang mata bintang yang berpijar gemerlap. Manik cokelat bening yang memantulkan gelombang kasih sayang antar saudara.

Belum sempat aku membuka mulut untuk merespon, pintu tebal Ruang Piala memelanting terbuka, menampakkan rambut dengan semburat cahaya perak yang bersinar di temaram ruangan.

"Tori, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Draco menyokong bahu di kusen pintu, suara jantan dan maskulin-nya membasuh seisi ruangan yang berantakan seperti habis diterjang topan setan.

Menarik napas dalam dan memburu, aku mengangguk buru-buru. Kegembiraan feminin yang aku rasakan membuatku lupa bertanya-tanya mengapa Draco bersusah payah mencariku.

Biasanya, sehabis berlatih Quidditch dan menuntaskan tugas Ketua Murid, Draco langsung bersemedi sampai pagi di kamar pribadinya. Apalagi di musim jelang ujian akhir tahun ajaran seperti sekarang, kesibukan padat Draco yang menggila membuatnya nyaris hilang dari peredaran dunia.

"Tori masih perawan suci, Draco. Awas kalau kau merusak segel plastiknya," Daphne yang berdiri siaga seperti sipir penjara berteriak-teriak keras, kedua tangan dekilnya membentuk corong di depan mulut.

"Daphneee," aku mendesis beringas, menahan dorongan menyumpal mulut usil saudari kandungku dengan serbet kain damas yang dipenuhi noda pelumas. Bisa-bisanya Daphne merusak atmosfer romantis yang aku rasakan dengan urusan keperawanan dan segel plastik lainnya.

"Tenang, Daph. Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada segel plastik Tori, aku pasti bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya," Draco tergelak serak, menaikkan mata dengan malas ke tulang pipiku yang merona nyata. Tatapan penuh perasaan dan janji-janji tak terucapkan yang membuat tubuhku meleleh seperti margarin di wajan panas.

Menghirup udara malam yang hangat dan beraroma manis, aku melangkah kagok di samping Draco yang bersenandung pelan. Malam ini, kastil batu Hogwarts tampak lebih sunyi senyap dari biasanya. Satu-satunya suara yang beredar hanyalah napas lembut angin malam dan dengung serangga yang bermain di dekat gerbang batu kuno.

"Umm, kita mau ke mana, Draco?" aku bertanya lemah saat Draco menderapkan langkah melewati tangga lebar berkelok yang berujung ke lantai teratas kastil.

Tadinya, aku menyangka Draco akan mengantarku pulang ke asrama bawah tanah Slytherin. Tapi tampaknya, jejaka kaya, kuat dan penuh dengan kesan aristokrat ini punya rencana tersendiri.

"Kita akan pergi ke Menara Astronomi," Draco menjawab lugas, selugas gema langkah kakinya yang memantul di pilar-pilar beralur bertiang pancang tinggi.

"Menara Astronomi? Mau apa kita ke sana?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu," ucap Draco diplomatis. Tersenyum ringan menyaksikan wajahku yang kebingungan, mata teguh memikat Draco yang bersinar dengan cahaya keperakan mengedip perlahan. Kerlingan menawan yang membuat jantung hatiku berdetak dalam ketukan cepat.

"Tapi, Draco, ini sudah jauh malam," aku memprotes panik, mencari-cari keberadaan Mrs Norris, kucing tua cerewet milik Argus Filch yang setiap malam buta kelayapan mencari pelajar pelanggar peraturan.

Dengan status murid tahun kelima yang memiliki banyak keterbatasan ruang gerak, aku tentu tak mau tertangkap basah dan dijatuhi detensi keji yang mengiris ulu hati dan mengoyak harga diri.

"Rileks, Tori. Sebagai Ketua Murid, aku punya hak preogratif untuk keluyuran sampai pagi," Draco tersenyum semakin dalam, berbisik menenangkan dengan suara selembut merpati.

"Ya, ya, ya. Mungkin kau tak akan bermasalah. Tapi, bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana kalau aku tertangkap tangan menyelinap malam-malam?" aku berdeham dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dengan rakus mereguk aroma rempah maskulin Draco yang segar menghanyutkan. Wangi tubuh yang menyelimuti raga dan jiwaku dalam kenyamanan dan kehangatan melelehkan.

"Tenang, Tori. Kau aman selama berada di dekatku," Draco menyibak rambut cokelat gelombangku yang tebal menjuntai. Membelai penuh perhatian, jemari runcing pucat Draco mengusap dan mengelus bagian belakang leherku dengan gerakan berirama yang menenteramkan.

_"Kau aman selama berada di dekatku..."_

Mengedipkan bulu mata dengan gugup, aku memandang baik-baik senyum tulus yang menerangi wajah rupawan Draco. Sebersit harapan menyusup di dalam tatapan, sorot penuh makna yang melunturkan semua keraguan dan kecemasan yang mendera.

Menyusupkan tangan ke lengan Draco yang menunggu, aku tersenyum dalam diam. Ya, jika Draco berkata aku aman selama berada di dekatnya, tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain percaya sepenuhnya.

Percaya sepenuhnya pada sepasang puncak ombak perak yang meneriakkan harapan dan kebenaran...

Akhirnya, setelah bermenit-menit berjalan dan berjingkat-jingkat dalam kecepatan stabil, melewati banyak landasan tangga putar dan lorong kosong beratap melengkung, kami tiba juga di tempat tujuan. Menara tinggi peninjau galaksi dan bintang-bintang yang biasanya baru bisa dipakai dan dipergunakan di jam-jam pelajaran tata surya.

Membuka gerendel pintu Menara Astronomi dengan sentakan pelan (lagi-lagi memanfaatkan privilese Ketua Murid yang bebas menyelundup masuk ke lorong manapun di Hogwarts), Draco beranjak bersemangat, membimbingku melangkah menuju cahaya bulan yang menerjang.

Mengedarkan pandang ke sepenjuru ruang temaram, aku menikmati bau-bauan hutan yang lembap dan tajam. Di ujung bubungan atap, kelepak kelelawar menukik rendah berbahaya sebelum tenggelam menghilang di dalam bayang-bayang malam, bergabung bersama kawanan burung hantu yang berteriak lembut di langit luas bertabur bintang.

Menolehkan mata ke bulan tiga perempat yang membubung meninggi, aku mengingat memori musim liburan yang aku lewati bersama Draco. Dulu, sebelum Draco disibukkan dengan kegiatan Hogwarts, ahli waris sah estat Malfoy itu selalu mengajakku berkeliaran malam-malam.

Berbaring bersisian di padang bunga alamanda, di malam hangat keemasan seperti sekarang, Draco tanpa kenal lelah mengajariku nama-nama rasi bintang yang mengangkasa.

Saking senangnya pada galaksi dan konstelasi, Draco bahkan bercita-cita menamakan putra masa depannya Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

"Jika aku punya anak, aku akan memberinya nama Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," Draco menatap rasi bintang yang berkelap-kelip di kejauhan, mata sewarna bulan purnama bulat penuh miliknya menerawang penuh perasaan.

"Scorpius Hyperion? Nama apa itu?" aku terkikik pelan, kekeh geli yang terhenti saat ujung jemari Draco menyentuh ikal rambut cokelat lebatku yang terjurai menyebar di rerumputan.

"Scorpius diambil dari nama rasi bintang, sama seperti diriku," Draco menyentuh selembut belaian sutra tanpa cela, manik mata kelabu peraknya menatap tulus, mengamati wajahku yang merona semerah kepiting rebus.

"Ooke. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hyperion?" aku menarik napas terhenyak, berjuang menata debur jantung yang berdebar semakin kencang.

"Hyperion itu dewa Titan mitologi Yunani. Sama seperti dirimu," Draco melihat dalam melalui mata, dengan lembut mengingatkan akan asal-usul namaku yang terinspirasi dari Asteria, salah satu dewi Titan penguasa bintang dan semesta.

"Lihat, Tori. Rasi bintang Scorpius," Draco menunjuk ujung langit, mengagetkanku yang sedang tersenyum dalam lamunan. Menatap terpana dengan napas tertahan, aku terkesiap kaget sewaktu Draco menarikku ke salah satu teleskop keren dan modern yang terpajang di pinggir balkon.

"Supaya lebih jelas, coba kau lihat Scorpius dengan alat teropong ini," Draco memerintah lembut, memaksaku untuk membungkuk dan mengintip melalui corong teropong.

Mengerutkan dahi, tanpa banyak bertanya aku menyanggupi keinginan Draco meski jauh di dalam hati aku merasa tak membutuhkan alat bantu mengingat konstelasi kalajengking masih bisa tertangkap radar penglihatan.

"Apa kau masih ingat dengan asal-usul nama Scorpius Hyperion, Tori?" Draco yang membungkuk di sampingku berbisik penuh arti, napas harumnya berhembus mengusap pipi dan telingaku yang menegang kaget.

"Umm... yah... aku masih ingat," aku membuka mulut malu-malu, mengekang keinginan menjatuhkan diri dan bergelung di dalam lingkaran lengan Draco yang mengundang.

"Scorpius itu diriku. Hyperion itu dirimu," Draco bergumam takzim. Memutar tumit, Draco bergerak ke belakang punggungku, dengan ringan mengepitkan dagu di puncak kepala cokelatku yang bergetar.

"Dan untuk membuat Scorpius Hyperion menjadi nyata adanya, tentu kita butuh ini..."

"Butuh apa?" aku membeo bego, nyaris tak bisa berpikir saat tangan Draco bermain perlahan dengan rambut ikal cokelat lebatku yang menggantung lemas. Selemas tulang dengkulku yang berdenyut-denyut penuh harap.

Terus mengelus tulang selangka dan lenganku dengan gerakan seringan udara, Draco tanpa banyak kata-kata mengatur letak teropong sihir. Dalam sekejap mata, rasi bintang Scorpius yang aku amat-amati berganti menjadi planet terbesar kedua dalam tata surya.

"Saturnus," aku terkesiap girang sebelum mematung diam saat Draco mengubur hidung mancungnya di kedalaman mahkota kepalaku yang berombak.

"Saturnus dan Scorpius. Jika dua benda tata surya itu disatukan, kau pasti tahu makna dan artinya, bukan?"

Memandang cincin Saturnus dengan pandangan kabur penuh air mata, bibirku bergerak membentuk senyuman. Senyuman penuh pemahaman yang bercampur baur dengan rintik air mata bahagia.

Saturnus dan Scorpius...

Ya, tentu saja aku tahu makna di balik penyatuan dua benda tata surya itu. Tanpa perlu dibahasakan dengan frasa berbunga-bunga pun aku tahu pasti.

Sebagaimana aku mengetahui kebenaran kata-kata yang dulu pernah diucapkan Draco tepat di depan mata kepalaku yang menganga.

_"Jika aku ingin menikahi seseorang, aku akan melamarnya dengan caraku sendiri..."_

**TAMAT**


End file.
